Sozin's Idea from a Friends old Gift
by TheLucky38
Summary: I was bored and decided to make this story. Takes place after Sozin leaves Roku for dead to realize his ambitions. Rated M for whatever reasons I have.


**TheLucky38: There are many ideas of what started the war, but mine is a little odd. I decided, hell i'll put it up anyway. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**TheLucky38: "You can't just say "don't". Say "do not!" it makes it sound cooler." So I pull out a Death Claw Guantlet and the claws take off his head. "Great, now theres blood on my new shirt." it was a Family Guy shirt that said "Family Fever." So I put it in the washer and type the story.**

* * *

_The blunt that starts it all with a flick of a finger..._

Sozin was inside the grand table of the Fire Nation War room, alone. He wasn't worried about getting attacked by anyone who dares to overthrow him. They all love him to much. Stroking his white pale beard, thinking of something that can lead to world domination. Ever since he left his oldest friend who was like a brother to him, Roku. He finally has the oppertunity ahead of him.

While thinking, he already got the Avatar out of the way, Secured a powerful army that can unleash a hellish fire that will engulf the enemy with ease, and finally proved to his bitchie wife that he can work. Things where turning out great for him, but what's next for the great Fire Lord Sozin. "I just need a plan to make my power, authority, and military stronger then all the Nations combined." As he was thinking, a servant came up to him, with some kind of small case that had the Fire Nation Symbol on the top of it.

"My Lord." he said and bowed before the mighty Sozin. "Our forces raided Avatar Roku's room that used to belong to him during his stay and found an unusual item." He presents the case right up to him like all typical servants do. Sozin takes the box from his hands and looked at the case.

"Begone then." he said calmly. The servant left with no haste. At least Sozin is more calm then his great grand daughter. You all know who she is.

The Fire Lord opens the box as slowly as possible, in case of an attack. When he finally opens it, a note was in there. He takes it out and reads it...

_Dear Sozin,_

_I know that you might of found this by now, even if it took forever to find. It's better late then never I guess? So here is a gift from me when I leave for my training to be the next Avatar. Your parents might not approve of it, so try to hide it if you can._

_Signed, Roku._

_P.S.- I invented it myself when I was depressed. It's called 'Happy Time.' Just fire bend the end of it and inhale. You can call it pot for short._

After Sozin read it, he looked at this strange thing that his friend left behind. It was like a cigar, but had some green stuff in it. So he uses his finger and lights the end of the 'Happy Time'. He puts it on his lips and inhales.

Finally an idea comes to mind.

* * *

_The Speech..._

All of the people in the Fire Nation waited to hear what Sozin's grand idea was that can make their Nation the best of all the 4. After hearing Roku being dead, they really didn't care about him, they care about making the world belong to them. The crowd was cheering and screaming for the wise and noble man that will guide them to eternal rule.

Fire Lord Sozin was limbing a little, but not as much as to keep hitting the floor. His royal guards where on each side of the balcony to see all of the people. His voice will be heard today. No one was going to stop him, not even the next Avatar. He puts his hands up to silence the roaring cheers and begins his speech on how to use the upcoming comet to aid them.

"Hey I have a great idea." he said. His voice sounded a little drunk though. "Lets kill all of the Airbenders!"

The crowed was cheering again. What a great idea indeed. An offical decided to ask a question, loud enough for Sozin to hear. "Hooray. Yeah. Yeah I'm on board. Where did you come up with that?" Everyone wants to know as well, so they stayed quite to hear their leaders answer.

"I got the idea from... from sm...whil... from while I was smoking pot! Anyone else who likes pot, Reach for my joint!" he sees everyone waving their hands to accept it.

"Oh there it is!" yelled someone. "Can we have some of that?!"

Sozin really loved it so much, that it would really help him with more ideas. Would it help the people as well. "Ha maybe later!" then ends his speech with the closing. "Now we wait for the Comet to arrive. When it does..." then stands up with pride. "We will go to the Air Temples to kill and steal their culture!"

The crowd loved his speech so much that they worship him like a Spirit. "Yeah we will go to the Air Nation to kill them all!"

That made everyone believe that Sozin and his family are the greatest leaders in the world. Respecting them with more honor then they give to the rich.

* * *

**TheLucky38: And that is my crazy idea on how the war started. I hope you all liked it.**

**Random thoughts, with TheLucky38- I remember an author on here who was really good with a Medieval Kataang stories. I wish the guy came back, but I can't change a decision once it has been made up. If the original author is reading this, then I salute him with honor.**


End file.
